Losing you?
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli been best best friends since young. and they were always together! athrun helping Cagalli and vice versa. well that's in Cagalli's view. what about Athrun? Asucag! Chapter 3 up!
1. Childhood friends?

**Losing you?**

**_A/N: HI! I'm back with chapters of _HI-ME?_ And _Forbidden Love. _And now I bring you a new story! It's called _Losing you? _I know I'm really unreasonable. I'd just started on _HI-ME? _And now I'm starting a new story! But hey! I'll try to stop having new ideas and finish the story in hand now. As I'd said in _HI-ME? _that I'll be updating stories once a month now. Therefore every month, I'll try to update this 3 story at one goal as well as Rayearth fiction. Just bear with me for another 3-4 months before my exams REALLY ENDS! After which, I'll write almost every day. Ok, let's make that a week. I can't possible write everyday?_**

_**Ok, without much saying, I'll start the story NOW!**_

**_---_**

_**NOTE:**_

"…" _flashback_

"…" **thoughts**

"…" normal

_---_

**Chapter 1: Athrun is my best friend?**

_---_

_The day had started with a rain pour. It was a heavy rain pour. You could see everyone was holding an umbrella, fighting hard with the wind blowing to their direction, walking towards his or her destination._

"_Athrun! We need to go now!" a lady with short purple hair and a pair of emerald eyes shouted from the main door of the apartment._

"_Coming, mother!" shouted back a five years old boy who had blue hair, which was just a few inches off the shoulders, and a pair of striking emerald eyes. He quickly grabbed his bag and wore it over his shoulders. Before leaving his room, he turned to his little mechanical dog he had made with the help of his father and hugged it. "Bye, Mr. Kazu. I'll be off to my pre-school now."_

_After saying, he quickly ran out of his room and to his mother._

"_Okay! I'm ready!" an anxious voice came out._

"_Athrun, relax. It's the first day you are attending the Orb Pre-school. So just be confident in yourself." Said his mother who checked Athrun's uniform._

"_Hai. I'm fine." Athrun nodded. "But I miss Justice Pre-school." Athrun said as he pouted._

"_I understand. However, your father had business to attend here and it would take up quite sometime." Explained Athrun's mother. "All right. My son is as handsome as ever. Are you ready?"_

_Athrun nodded his head furiously. He was so excited to be in a new pre-school. The previous one was quite okay. All except a sliver-headed boy, Yzak Joule. He was always full of himself and bullied Athrun. However, there was a problem. Every-time when Yzak bullied him, Yzak never won. It seemed odd though._

_---_

_Now Athrun was in the car with his mother driving it. The rain was terrible. It had blocked the view for the driver to drive. It was not easy for his mother to drive. He could see his mother's facial expression changing from time to time. From a calm looking look, it changed to irritation, then to anger. It was funny to see his mother's face changing all the time._

_Finally, they had reached the Orb pre-school within 30 minutes when it was supposed to be a 10 minutes trip. Anyway, Athrun got off the black car soon he was there. Before he got off, he kissed his mother goodbye, got his umbrella ready and off he went._

"_Athrun! Be careful!" his mother said before Athrun closed the door of the car._

"_Hai!" said Athrun who was holding on to a dark-blue colored umbrella._

_---_

"_All right, class." The teacher said as she entered the classroom of space aliens. "We'll be having a new student today. So please keep your volume down."_

_The children in the classroom quickly went back to their seats, placing the toys in the classroom every-where. All looked at the teacher who was about to nag about the mess with innocent shining eyes._

_The teacher coughed and tried to forgive them. "Right! I'll now introduce the new student! C'mon in."_

_The door opened. And there was a blue haired boy with striking emerald green eyes. Every child in the room was in awe of the look of the boy. Well, most of the class thought he was a girl. Anyway, he entered the classroom, standing next to the teacher who was writing his name on the whiteboard._

"_All right. His name is Athrun Zala. He had just moved to Orb from the PLANTS. So class, give him the warmest welcome. Show him that Space Aliens class is the best! Let's welcome the new alien in class again! Athrun Zala!" the class cheered. Athrun was indeed shocked to hear the warm cheer from the class. It looked like he was going to get lots of new friends here._

"_Well, Athrun. Let's see where you will be sitting." Said the teacher as she surveyed the room. "Ah! Athrun, you'll be sitting next to Cagalli! Cagalli! Raise your hand."_

_A hand shot up as soon as she heard her name. Athrun looked the girl. She had a short blond hair and amber eyes. She looked pretty! Athrun walked towards her and sat next to her._

"_I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula." The girl introduced herself._

"_Athrun, Athrun Zala."_

_---_

"_How I envy you, Zala." A boy with short black hair said. "Cagalli is the most prettiest girl around."_

_the class was having a break now and all of them were in the playground. Athrun had known several friends now and currently was hanging out with them._

"_I don't understand. Why can that new boy sit with Cagalli?" a boy with purple hair complained._

"_Stop whining. Let's just teach him a lesson." Another boy with short gray hair said._

"_Let's go!" said the first boy. The duo walked towards Athrun who was talking to his new made friends._

"_Hey, new boy." The purple hair boy called._

_Athrun turned and looked at them._

"_Oh no. it's the duo again." Said one of Athrun's friends._

"_Duo?" Athrun was confused._

"_That one with purple hair is Yunna. And the one beside him is Shiro. They are both die-hard fan of cagalli."_

"_Better stay away from Cagalli, or we'll kick your ass!" shouted Shiro._

"_HEY!" someone shouted. Everyone turned and saw a blond girl looking stern. "DON'T EVEN DARE TO BULLY HIM! HE'S A NEW GUY HERE! DON'T YOU DARE SPOLIE OUR REPUTATION OF BEING THE BEST CLASS!"_

"_But, Cagalli!" whined Yunna. Cagalli glared at him sternly._

"_Get lost!" with the final shouting, the duo ran away. _

"_Are you okay?" cagalli asked Athrun._

"_Yeah. Thanks."_

"_Sorry. It's because of me, that you'd almost got into a fight." Apologized cagalli who had a slight red on her cheeks._

"_No. it's okay. I mean, we're friends, right?" Athrun asked._

"_Friends?"_

"_Yup!" said Athrun as he smiled. Cagalli looked at him, hesitating to accept him as a friend. But again, is there any lost in having a guy friend?_

"_Sure! Friends!" Cagalli smiled happily._

_---_

"3…

2…

1…"

"Athrun! Listen to me!" shouted a blond lady who had just almost smashed the door when she burst into the room. She was wearing a white sailor uniform and a white short skirt.

"Cagalli. I've told you umpteenth times. Knock before coming in." a blue haired boy with emerald eyes said as he looked up from his books.

"That, just forgets it. Guess what happened today?" cagalli asked as she sat down on Athrun's bed that was across the study table.

"All I know is that you had just burst into my apartment without pressing the bell. Next you almost killed my door." Complained Athrun as he looked at cagalli.

"I told you to forget that!" shouted Cagalli. "Anyway, I've got tickets to the rock star group, Trapnest!"

"Oh, and when is that?" Athrun asked with no surprise. He knew cagalli loved the group and would have find lots of methods to get to their concert.

"The last day of winter break!"

"And did Aunt Via agree to let you go?" Athrun eyed her.

"I haven't told her yet. So, Athrun, please?" pleaded cagalli who look at Athrun with puppy's eyes.

"Oh no!" Athrun immediately rejected. "I'm not going to help you again."

"Athrun. Just for me, please. Tell my mum I'm coming over to your place to study. Please?"

"No. I bet you have not finish your winter homework." Said Athrun as he smirked.

"Please Athrun. I promise to finish my homework before the concert and I'll do anything you want. Please help me?" cagalli pleaded more.

"But!" Athrun tried to fight back. However, cagalli's puppy eyes were too attracting. It was too much. His heart was pumping like there was no tomorrow. His face had gone red as he continued to stare at cagalli's face.

"Fine. I'll help." Said Athrun as he sighed in defeat.

"YES!" cheered Cagalli. "Thank you so much, Athrun. I've got two tickets to the concert! So, you're coming with me!"

"Huh? I only promised to lie. Not go with you." Athrun rebuked back.

"Please Athrun. Miri had a date with another guy. So please?" cagalli was using the same trick on Athrun again.

"…Fine…" Athrun agreed as he sank his head into his hands.

"You're my best friend!" cagalli said as she smiled.

Athrun looked up at the happy smiling girl.

'**Best friend, huh?' **Athrun thought as his eyes saddened.

_---_

**_A/N: I'm done with this chapter! So is it nice? Should I continue? Should I just delete off? Anyway please review!_**

**_Official notice: I'm going to delete off _Soulmate? _Within this week. So sorry about it!_**

_**And I don't own Trapnest. I borrowed it from Nana! For you guys to know first!**_

_**Remember to read up the other stories I wrote too!**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	2. Back to school?

**Losing you?**

_**A/N: Okay, finally this story is done as well. It's not easy at all. I had no idea of how to continue the story at all.**_

**_Anyway, like what I said in _Forbidden Love_ I'll not write the replies of the reviews in the story. I'll just thank you guys._**

_**Thank you for reviewing this story:**_

_**FMAobsessed**_

_**Cari-Akira**_

_**Dasukiasu'n'caga**_

_**Meowmeowtheblackcat**_

_**EdwardsOnBebop**_

_**Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan (Yup! I watch NANA too! It's so cool!)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Back to school!

* * *

**

"I feels so tired." Yawned Cagalli as she stood outside the Zala residence.

"And whose fault was it?" Athrun asked as he locked the door.

"Hey!" Cagalli quickly fought back. "You'd fun at the Trapnest concert last night too."

"That's because I find that the singer was great." Athrun smiled as he headed towards Cagalli. And the both started to walk towards school.

"Now you see my taste in choosing songs is great right?" Cagalli smiled. Athrun blushed right away, seeing Cagalli's smile.

Cagalli always had a smile that belongs to Athrun and only him. The innocent smile she had, that smile that shows her real feelings.

"Well, what I'm interested now is that which class I would be in for the year." Cagalli continued as she brought her right hand to her chin.

"I'm praying hard not to be in the same class as you." Athrun sighed. Cagalli immediately stopped in her place and glared at Athrun.

"Hey! What do you mean?" scolded Cagalli. "You should be thankful that I'm in the same class as you!"

All Athrun did was smirked.

* * *

"Oh my god!" shouted Cagalli as she looked at notice board out in the school. "SHUT UP!"

Cagalli saw her name indeed. She was in class 2-1. And who is in the same class as her? The blue-haired man who is standing next to her, sighing as he looked at the list.

"I guess my prayer wasn't heard." Sighed Athrun once again.

"SHUT UP, ZALA!"

* * *

"Hey, look at those two again." A girl pointed towards Athrun and Cagalli. "It's Athrun and Cagalli. Oh they look so sweet together."

"Yeah, but they aren't together as a couple." Her friend continued. "And to think such a man like Athrun Zala protecting you since young, how nice it is."

"Yeah, Athrun Zala. A dream man. He's kind, handsome and clever!"

"However, we, Cagalli-sama fan club, would always continue to support Cagalli-sama!" shouted a guy as he enters the school ground together with some guys who were holding up banners saying 'Cagalli-sama rules!'

* * *

"Here comes your fans club again, Cagalli, Athrun!" a pink haired girl stood behind them. The two turned and smiled at her.

"Lacus!" shouted Cagalli as she jumped onto her and hug her.

"It's been a while since we last met," Lacus commented.

"Yeah, after those thrilling roller-coaster." Another girl joined in the conservation. The girl had short orange/brown hair and was wearing the school uniform.

"Miri!" Cagalli let go of Lacus and hugged her.

"It's been a while, Lacus, Miri," Athrun greeted. "After those life threatening rides in the amusement park." Athrun trembled in cold sweat as he recalls the trip.

"Now, Athrun. Stop being a bookworm already. You'd to get fun when you're young. Or else, you would never know how it is to be young." Miri smiled at Athrun.

* * *

"Must we listen to what the principal wants to say?" Cagalli whined to Lacus.

"Of course, Cagalli. Now, c'mon." said Lacus as she tries to drag Cagalli into the school gym/hall.

It all began when Cagalli heard the announcement over the PA system that all students are to proceed into the school gym/hall. Once the gang stood outside the place, Cagalli froze. She stood still and firm on the ground.

"Get your butt moving, Cagalli!" Miri complained as she pushed Cagalli.

"Athrun, would you mind?" Lacus asked as she continued dragging Cagalli.

"Let me go!" Cagalli tried to push both Lacus and Miri away. "I'm not going in there."

Athrun sighed at the sight of 2 girls trying to push and pull another girl. He walked towards them and thought 'As always I'm there to save the day.'

Then without warning, Athrun grabbed Cagalli by her waist and had her over his shoulder. He was like carrying a bag of potatoes over his shoulders. Athrun walked into the gym/hall with Cagalli over his shoulder while Cagalli was hitting him hard on his back.

"Thank you Athrun for saving our day again." Lacus and Miri looked at Athrun and smiled.

"You're welcome. And Cagalli, would you mind to stop hitting me?" Athrun asked over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! ZALA!" Cagalli shouted at the top of her lungs. "IF YOU PUT ME DOWN, THE PAIN WOULD STOP!"

"Now, you're calling your childhood friend Zala?" Athrun sounded sad as he continued to walk to the place where he was supposed to be sitting with Cagalli. Everyone in the hall looked at the two as they entered the gym/hall.

"Cagalli," Lacus called. "Would you mind keeping it down?"

"It's embarrassing to walk beside you guys." Miri continued.

"THEN ASK THIS ZALA TO PUT ME DOWN!" Cagalli shouted even more.

"My ear drums are dying!" Athrun complained as he placed Cagalli down on the ground. "Finally, we're at your seat."

"What! Oh god!" Cagalli looked around where Athrun had put her. He was right. She was at her seat.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" said Lacus as she and Miri headed towards their seat.

"Hey! Wait! Must I seat with this Zala?" Cagalli complained.

"Blame the school, Cagalli." Miri said. "They put us according to our surname's alphabetically."

"Why do I have to have a Yula?" Cagalli complained as she sat down.

"Why would I have a Zala?" Athrun mimicked her, which earns him a death glare from Cagalli.

* * *

"Looks like Athrun's fan club members are going to increase even more this year." A blond boy commented as Lacus sat down next to him.

"Why is that so Dearka?" Lacus asked as she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Well, as Athrun was entering the gym/hall, he looked great." Said Dearka as he acts like some weird fan girls with love shown in their eyes. Lacus, looking at what Dearka is doing, showed a disgust look.

"Well, in a view of a girl of course. He could just carry the monster girl, Cagalli, so easily." Dearka continued.

"Hey, Dearka! Cagalli is not a monster girl. She's just a…little bit fiercer and eats a little more than normal people." Said Lacus as her voice get softer and softer.

"Now you say it, Lacus." Dearka smirked, as he looked delighted with himself.

"Dearka!" shouted an orange-headed boy from the entrance of the gym/hall.

"Heine! Here!" Dearka called back.

"Have you checked out the new first-year girls? They're pretty hot this year." Heine smirked as he continued to check out the girls.

"Is that so?" Dearka's face lighted up as soon as he hears about the new first year girls.

"Erm? Dearka?" Lacus called. "Miri is staring at you deadly."

Dearka turned slowly towards Miri's direction and smiled in cold sweat.

"Hi, Miri?" Miri was still sending out death glare, and it's getting stronger every second, at Dearka as he sweat-dropped more.

"Sorry, I've forgotten you got a girlfriend yourself already." Apologized Heine as he sweat-dropped as well.

* * *

"Now, please keep silent and get to your seat." A brown-headed teacher ordered in the gym/hall.

Everyone quickly find their seat and settled down.

"Now, let's put our hands together and welcome our principal, Mr. Mwu La Flagga."

Everyone applauded as a blond man heads up to the stage.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Ramius." Said Mwu as he winked at Ms. Ramius who was sitting with the rest of the teacher.

"Well, I welcome those who were with us from the last few years back and welcome the new first year students. As you know that our school, SD High had been the top high school since I don't even know when." Everyone laughed for his forgetfulness.

"And the entrance examination is not that easy. So I would like to congratulate the new students. Well, as for the school rules, I'll just make it short; check it out on your student dairy. It's all there." And the speech continued.

* * *

"Well, I'm surprised that Yzak Joule here became the vice-president in the student council this year." Cagalli commented as everyone was heading back into his or her classroom for homeroom.

"Well, I'm surprised that my childhood friend here, Cagalli did not fall asleep during the speech." Athrun said as the gang entered the classroom.

"What did you just said, Zala?" Cagalli asked as she prepared her fist that would be sent right into Athrun's face.

"Must the two of you quarrel all the time?" Lacus asked and sighed.

"HE STARTED IT FIRST!" shouted Cagalli as she pointed angrily at Athrun who was sitting down on a seat that is next to the window side of the classroom.

"Would you guys mind?" Miri asked in a smile that says 'either one of you would die if this continue.'

"Okay." Cagalli answered in cold sweat as she looked at the now angry Miri.

"Miri dear, please stop being angry with me. I was joking with Heine!" Dearka was trying all means to calm Miri's temper down.

"Dearka, you'd better leave her alone now." Said a silver-headed boy as he entered the classroom.

"Yzak. Congratulation on becoming the vice-president!" Lacus said.

"Thanks. But this happened because of a stupid Zala who refuses to compete with me in the last year's voting." Said Yzak as he glared at Athrun.

"That's because I have enough problems already?" Athrun pointed to reality. Before Yzak could continue the quarrel…

"SENSEI IS COMING!"

Everyone quickly went to their seats and waited for the teacher. The door slide opened and showed Ms. Ramius. Everyone cheered as Ms. Ramius entered. Ms. Ramius was one of the best teachers in school. Though she could be fierce at times, but she's often nice to the students.

"Now, please keep quiet. Welcome back to school and I'd to do some homeroom. May I know who would want to be the class representatives for the year?"

…Silent…

"No one?" Ms. Ramius raised her eyebrows. "Well, in this case I'll choose then."

"And can we vote?" asked one of the students.

"Well, I suppose." Nodded Ms. Ramius as she looked through the class list.

"I bet it would be Athrun." Cagalli told Miri who sat right to Athrun and back of Miri.

"Well, I bet it would be you, Cagalli." Athrun smirked.

Cagalli, hearing what Athrun said sent death glares immediately.

"How about Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha?" asked Ms. Ramius as she looked up from the class list.

"What! Why?" the two exclaimed.

"Well, for Athrun would be for his academic results and for Cagalli…I don't know. I just feel that you two would be the best team. Any objection?"

No one in the class objected. Cagalli looked round, with pleading eyes.

"Well, no objections. No voting would be needed then. Done! Now, Athrun, Cagalli, do the necessary job. And I'll be off." Said Ms. Ramius happily as she packed her things and walked out of the class.

* * *

"This is stupid!" Cagalli scolded as the homeroom was over and everyone was going off. "Why do I have to be the class representative and it's with this Zala?"

"Now, now. Cagalli, to every girl, Athrun is the dream man. Why can't you understand that?" Miri asked as she packed her table.

"Yeah, I'm the dream man." Athrun smirked as he looked at the fuming Cagalli.

"Dream guy? My foot." Cagalli rebuked. "Miri, you call him a dream guy because you know him since high school. I practically know this Zala in my entire lifetime!"

"He couldn't be that bad." Lacus reasoned with Cagalli.

"You'll see, you'll see."

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were walking home together as their house is in the same direction. There were complete silent between the two. Athrun took a glance of Cagalli at the corner of his eye. She seems to be cursing something, which he did not what is it about.

"Are we going to be this quiet all the way home?" Athrun asked, trying to break the ice.

"…"

"Cagalli?"

"…" Still no respond from her. Athrun sighed. He knew that Cagalli was unhappy now. The only thing that would cheer her up now is…food. And poor wallet, it's going to have to be on diet for the entire week now.

Sighing again, Athrun looked at Cagalli, stopping at his place. Cagalli, noticing that Athrun was no longer at her side, turned around and looked at him.

"I know you're unhappy for whatever things happened today. So, as usual, let's head for the Pizza Hut." Said Athrun, sighing.

"Pizza Hut?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah. Whenever you're angry, you always pull me along and into the Pizza Hut."

"Nah," Cagalli shook her head. "I'm not craving for pizza now."

Athrun looked up at her. This is not Cagalli. Cagalli always, and always pull him to get some pizza and who is the one treating? HIM! This is weird.

"Are you having a fever?" Athrun asked as he touches her forehead.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Cagalli shouted back. Athrun quickly withdrew his hand and looked at her. "I just want to have something different today."

"Different?" Athrun thought about what would she want.

"Ice-cream?" Cagalli shook her head.

"Chocolate?" Again, she shook her head.

"MacDonald?" No.

"Then what do you want?" Athrun asked.

"Your cooking?" Cagalli asked softly.

"Huh? My cooking?" Athrun was really confused. Cagalli nodded her head.

"SOBA!" Cagalli cheered loudly. "I want cold soba!"

"Soba?"

"Yeah! C'mon. Let's head to the supermarket now to get the ingredients!" said Cagalli as she pulled Athrun to the nearest supermarket.

'What's going on?' thought Athrun. However, looking at such a childish Cagalli having a smile on her face, he felt happy. He could feel Cagalli's small hand holding his arm. He blushed at these thoughts and quickly shook his head. 'Am I so hentai today?'

* * *

"Ring! Ring!"

"Shut up, stupid clock." muttered a sleepy blond, who stuffed her head into the pillow.

"Ring! Ring!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Cagalli was frustrated. She threw the clock across the room and BANG! The clock was gone again.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Cagalli smiled as her head falls back into the pillow.

However the peace she finally attained was destroyed right away.

"CAGALLI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" her mum yelled. "YOU'VE GOT ONLY 30 MINUTES LEFT!"

"30 minutes?" Cagalli said softly. Then the words of 30 minutes sunk into her head. "30 MINUTES! OH NO!"

Cagalli quickly jumped off her bed, rushed into the bathroom. She quickly cleaned herself up and headed back to her room to change.

"Thank goodness I packed my bag yesterday." Cagalli sighed in relief. "But why didn't Athrun come to wake me up today?"

Cagalli tried to recall. Then she remembered what Athrun told her before she headed back home yesterday.

"Cagalli, I can't meet you tomorrow to school. I've got some business to do in the student council." Athrun looked at Cagalli as she wore her shoes.

"_Okay. It's okay, Athrun." Cagalli smiled as she stood up. Athrun blushed at the sight of her smile. This smile of hers is always shown in front of him and only him._

"_Remember to wake up early. I'm not going to be to wake you up." Athrun said as he tried to hide the blushing face._

"_You're nagging at me again." Pouted Cagalli. "You'll get old faster if you nag this much."_

"_And may I ask who's fault is it that made me nag this much?" Athrun stared at her._

"Damn! How could I forget?" Cagalli said as she rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabs some toast from the table and off she went to school.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!"

"Bye, Cagalli!" shouted back Via.

"Now, our daughter is still as cute as ever, huh, dear?" Cagalli's dad, Ulen said as Via placed some coffee on the table.

"You're right but it's a sad thing that she's just only our adoptive daughter."

* * *

"I bet that Cagalli would be here before the bell rings." Miri said as she looked at the school gate from her classroom.

"Miri, how can you bet something on Cagalli?" Lacus complained.

"I bet she'll be late." Athrun said as he too looked.

"Athrun? You too?" lacus sighed.

"It's a deal." Said the both of them. "Loser treats the winner to lunch."

"Oh my god. How could Cagalli have friends like you guys?"

* * *

"Late, late." Cagalli was panting for air now. She looked at her watch. 10 minutes before the gate closes. She ran and ran. Finally, she saw the school gate. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Cagalli was about to enter the school ground 5 minutes before the gate close till she bumps into someone when she was about to turn a corner. Cagalli landed on the ground hard on her bottom.

"Anou, are you okay?" the person she bumps into asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Cagalli as she looked around. Luckily when she bumps into the person, she was already in the school ground. Then she looked up at the person she bumped into.

Cagalli blushed immediately. He had messy brown hair and purple eyes. He looked handsome.

"I'm fine. Don't worry!" Cagalli said in a rush as she stood up quickly and looked at the boy. Her face was still red.

* * *

Miri and Athrun saw EVERYTHING! Athrun was not happy at all. He frowned and glared at the boy who was making his Cagalli blushing.

'HOLD ON!' he thought. 'Since when Cagalli was his?'

* * *

_**A/N: the end of chapter 2! Haha! Finally! It's done. (In tears running about)**_

_**I had a serious writer block for this. I can't have any idea of this story for the whole month. Can't think at all.**_

_**Remember to review!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	3. A new student?

**Losing you?**

**_A/N: I won't be able to update the stories in November as I'm having a very important exam, the O' level during this few months. I'll be updating only and only after 2nd December. And I'm really, really sorry._**

_**But, I'll still be able to review stories online. If you want me to review for your stories, please remember to write it down. I won't be going to read all the stories online though. Need to study. Anyway, hope you guys would still support my stories and me when I come back! Wish me luck! **_

_**Remember to review! Your reviews are very important to me!**_

_**I want to thank:**_

_**The Angels' Princess**_

_**Meowmeowtheblackcat**_

_**Cari-Akira**_

_**Cagallifan**_

_**Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan**_

_**Aya Schroider**_

_**FMAobsessed**_

_**AsuCaga Freak**_

_**Disclaimer: NO! I do not own Gundam seed though I wish too…

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: A new student?

* * *

**

"Well, class." Ms. Ramius said as the class had just greeted her and settled down. "Today, we've a new transferred student. Please come in."

The door slide open. There, it showed a brown haired boy with purple eyes. Cagalli, noticing who was the new student blushed again. Meanwhile, Athrun was glaring hard at the guy. The boy walked towards the teacher and smiled to everyone.

"Cagalli! It's he again." Miri said as she turned and looked back at the now blushing red Cagalli.

"Miri! Stop it." Cagalli did not dare to look at him at all.

Miri giggled and noticed that there was a weird aura from the side. She turned and saw Athrun having black aura surrounding him. Miri, sweat-dropped at his reaction. Sure, she and Lacus had long noticed Athrun was attracted to Cagalli but they did not say anything though.

"His name is Kira, Kira Yamato." Ms. Ramius said as she wrote finished his name on the bored.

"Nice meeting you guys!" smiled Kira as he bowed to the class.

"He'd just came to Orb from PLANTS which is all up in the space if you guys remember." Introduced Ms. Ramius. Everyone was listening in awe. Kira was a coordinator! No wonder he looked so charming. Cagalli was still blushing as she looked at Kira.

Kira, seemed to have noticed her in the class, smiled at her. Noticing it, Cagalli could feel her heartbeat real fast.

'Oh my god.' Thought Cagalli as she tries to contain her nervousness. 'What's happening to me?'

"Now, where should he be sitting?" wondered Ms. Ramius as she surveyed round the class.

"Ah! The seat behind Athrun Zala!"

Athrun's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he heard Kira was to be seated behind him.

'Great. Now he sits behind me?' thought Athrun as he glared at the now walking towards him, Kira.

"Hi. Hope that we would go along well." greeted Kira as he smiled at Athrun.

Athrun frowned at him. "Sure, whatever."

"All right. Homeroom for today has ended. Don't forget your next class is history. Those taking Japan's history stays. Europe's history students to the other classroom." Ms. Ramius instructed them. All groaned in hearing that the next class was history. It was going to be a boring day to start with for the week.

"Well, I'll be going then," said Athrun as he stood up from his seat.

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked. "Where are you going?"

"To Europe's history class…" said Athrun as he sighed. Sure, he was good in history. He could actually take both the history class but it would be too much for him. So much to memorize.

Cagalli was in the class of Japan's history together with Miri. Lacus took Europe's history with Athrun.

"So, Kira!" Miri called. "The name is Miri. What class are you taking?"

"Huh? Me? I'm taking the Japan's history." Kira answered as he smiled at her. Athrun glared at Kira. He was taking Japan's history as well with Cagalli? Athrun was getting real angry but it subsided when Lacus called him from the other end of the classroom.

"See you guys later…" Athrun murmured as he walks off.

"Bye, Athrun!" Cagalli waved, as her eyes continued looking at Athrun.

* * *

Kira stared at Cagalli who was looking at Athrun. However, his stare stopped when someone hit him on the back. A brown haired boy smiled at him. Standing beside him was a boy wearing glasses with golden-brown hair. Kira looked at them puzzled.

"My name is Tolle. And this is Sai." The first boy introduced himself to Kira. "Nice to have you in this class."

"If you've got any problem, come find us." The second boy, Sai said as he held out his hand in front of Kira.

"Uh-Thanks." Kira took Sai's hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you guys too."

"Badgiruel-sensei is coming!" someone in the class shouted. Everyone quickly got back to their seats and waited for her. Badgiruel sensei was said to be one of the strictest teacher around. And it wasn't just a rumor. She was one of the strictest teachers. She'll punish the students for daydreaming in her class, eating, sleeping or even talking. And the punishment was always the same. To do work for her for a week. And the work, I'm telling you, it's not simple at all. You'd seen hell while helping her.

Kira looked at Cagalli one last time before Badgiruel-sensei came into the class.

'I wonder what's her name?' Kira thought as he stood up to greet Badgiruel-sensei.

* * *

Athrun and Lacus were walking towards their class that was located the floor above of their classroom. Athrun was in a bad mood. Normally, he would be talking to her about homework and other stuffs as they headed to their class. But today, he seemed to be glaring at whoever tries to talk at him.

Lacus looked at him and sighed. Miri and her had long noticed Athrun's attention towards Cagalli. Of course, no one said a word about it. They had expected Athrun to be making his move soon. But now…there's a new rival who had caught Cagalli's attention. Kira Yamato. A boy who have looks that can par with Athrun. Lacus was sure that Kira would soon be one of the popular boys in school. Fan girls would be running about here and there for him.

"Athrun?" Lacus called as she looked at him. The atmosphere between the two was tense and Lacus did not like it at all. She needed to break the ice.

Athrun turned and looked at her. He had tried to grin a little but the thought of Kira and Cagalli being in the same class anger him. It overpowered the happiness he wanted to act out to Lacus.

Lacus sighed as Athrun regained sadness around him again.

"You know, you should tell her your feelings soon." Lacus commented. Athrun's face immediately blushed as red as a tomato, his eyes were wide opened.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!" Athrun shouted. Lacus had covered her ears as soon as she noticed Athrun was about to shout.

"Athrun, you might lose Cagalli in the end, you know." Lacus continued.

"Lose Cagalli? What are you talking about? Cagalli is my-my-my best friend. We played together since young." Athrun tried to hide the truth from Lacus. His face continued to blush.

"Athrun, to you, Cagalli is the girl who you had liked since young right?" Lacus eyed him. Her eyes were telling him, 'You'd better speak the truth now, mister.'

Athrun sighed and nodded his head. "I do like her…"

"Then, why didn't you tell her?"

"She might treat me differently after I told her. She might not want me as a friend anymore, Lacus." Athrun explained.

"You did not try at all. How would you know the result?"

"Well, from past experiences, every boy who confessed his feelings to her, she would treat them differently. Some even worse, she treated them like they had never existed in her life before." Athrun thought back as he said.

"That's true." Lacus nodded her head in agreement. "But maybe she'll treat you differently."

"I don't want to bet on that…" Athrun sighed as he slide open the door. "I don't know what I would do if she decided to ignore me…"

"ATHY-POO!" a Lacus look-a-like girl came running to him and hugged him with her hands around his neck.

"Meer…" Athrun choked. He couldn't breath. Her hands were on his neck, strangling him.

"Meer, you'd better let go of Athrun now. He's dying!" Lacus exclaimed as she saw Athrun's face from normal to green and now blue.

Meer stared at Athrun after Lacus exclaimed. His face was certainly turning blue now. Meer quickly let go of him.

"Thanks Lacus." Said Athrun as he continued coughing for air.

"Are you okay?" Lacus looked at him.

"Fine. I'm really fine." Athrun replied.

"Sorry, Athrun." Apologized Meer with her hands clasped together. "It's just that I missed you. I've not seen you for the whole of winter break."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Athrun as he entered the classroom as soon as he regained his compose.

As he entered, Meer clings onto Athrun's arm tightly. This earned lots of glare from the fan girls in the class. Lacus only sweat-dropped. Athrun could actually looked indifferent when those glares were direct to the girl who is clinging to him. She sighed and sat next to Athrun. It was her usual seat. Since they first met in middle high school, they had been close friends who would confident secrets to one another. Of course, when she started to enter high school, because of their close relationship, earned her lots of glares but she didn't mind. Soon the fan girls knew that they were only friends and did no more glares at her.

Anyway, now Meer is sitting in front of Athrun, telling him how she had spent the holidays. Luckily Meer isn't that bitchy like the other fan girls. However, Meer was a persistent girl. Since she lay her eyes on Athrun on the first day of high school, she had been clinging onto Athrun. Meer did not mind getting all the glares from the fan girls. But she did mind whenever Cagalli was there to pull her away from Athrun. Cagalli always tries to pull Meer away from Athrun. And this ended up Cagalli and Meer are sworn enemies now. They always quarrel whenever they saw each other.

Meer had changed her looks to be like Lacus as she finds that Lacus was real close to Athrun. And she wanted to be one of Athrun's best friends too. In addition, Lacus was a pop star in Orb. Who wouldn't want to be like her? Such a pretty, strong and always needed by people – Lacus was a dream girl to everyone.

Athrun was ignoring Meer's talk about her trip to Canada. He was thinking of Cagalli and that new boy. He wondered what had made Cagalli seemed so attracted to the new boy. He frowned when he recalled Cagalli's blushes to the new boy.

"Mizuki-sensei is coming!"

Athrun looked up to see everyone getting back into his or her seats. Even Meer had turned back to the front, getting ready for the teacher's arrival.

The door slide opened and a lady with short brown hair and blue eyes entered the class.

The class stood up and greeted her before she begins her history class.

* * *

Soon, it was lunch break. Cagalli and Miri had invited Kira to come along with them for lunch since they had the lesson together before lunch break. Lacus and Athrun had literature class before lunch break.

Now, Cagalli was sitting down under the huge Sakura tree with Miri and Kira. They were waiting for Athrun and Lacus's arrival. Cagalli was still blushing at Kira whenever their eyes met. Miri noticed it and smirked.

"Miri! Cagalli!" a voice called. The three turned and saw Lacus waving at them, running towards them while Athrun was walking coolly with…MEER CLINGING ONTO HIS ARM!

Cagalli saw red when she saw Meer. Meer is clinging onto Athrun! Athrun still had that smile on his face that shows that he liked Meer talking to him! Cagalli had more anger in her more. That guy is smiling! And it's given to Meer! What is Athrun Zala thinking?

Cagalli stormed over to Athrun passing Lacus. Cagalli had a very angry and fiery aura around her. Everyone sweat-dropped as they saw her walked towards Athrun. Cagalli had became scary again.

"Athrun!" shouted Cagalli as she stood in front of Athrun. Athrun looked at her and sighed. He looked indifferent even if Meer is clinging onto him? what is he thinking?

Cagalli glared at Meer and Meer the same.

"It's been a while since we last met huh? Cagalli." Meer smiled at Cagalli with a saying of 'what do you want again? Get Athrun away from me again?'

Cagalli smiled back at her with a saying of 'you'd better get that hand of yours off Athrun right now. Or you'll get it, bitch.'

"Just as I was thinking that it's been a while since we last met, _Meer_. And as usual, you're clinging onto Athrun AGAIN!" Cagalli said in disgust.

"Well, I've been to some places to travel. I've thought that since me and Athrun had not seen each other a long time already, it's best that I'd be with him while at school, to make up the time we lost." Meer smiled.

"Well, since when you and him were a couple? And that you'd to report everything you did to him?" Cagalli glared.

"Since the day we first met, we were a couple." Meer smiled at Athrun while Athrun's was looking at Cagalli. He wondered why is she flaring up all the time when she sees him with Meer or some other girls she didn't know? He continued to wonder.

"Athrun, why are you looking so indifferent when _Meer _is clinging to you?" Cagalli glared at her best friend, Athrun. Athrun only shrugged. He was used to it already. He couldn't push Meer away from him for a year already so why bother wasting your strength and making yourself feel more tired? Meer would just continue to cling onto him. she would never give up.

Meer smirked at Cagalli. "Why ask? Jealous?"

Fire grew between the two. Thunder could be heard. Sparks were sent to one another.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW!" shouted Cagalli as she tries to push Meer and Athrun away from one another.

"Why should I do what you said?" Meer rebuked back.

"I'm telling you nicely now, _Beer_! Let go of him!" Cagalli glared at her. Meer let go of Athrun and was prepared to fight with Cagalli.

Before they could pull each other's hair and get into some kind of catfights, Athrun had patted on Cagalli's head and stood in between them.

"I'm hungry already. Could we start eating first?" Athrun asked nonchalantly. And with that, he pulled Cagalli towards the tree and sat down. He threw a bun to Miri.

"Your win to lunch." Said Athrun as he took out his bun and ate them. Kira sweat-dropped, seeing Athrun who is looking real calm when things were getting a little messy. Lacus sat down next to Cagalli and smiled at Kira where the latter smiled back to her.

Meer glared at Cagalli who was pulled by Athrun to the tree. Cagalli did funny faces to Meer to show her victory. Lacus and Miri sweat-dropped as they looked.

Meer then sat beside to Athrun, causing Athrun to be the middleman between Cagalli and Meer's glaring.

Kira was puzzled. What had just happened?

* * *

After Miri explained everything to Kira, excluding that Athrun likes Cagalli etc.; Kira finally got the big picture. But it doesn't seemed to him that Cagalli liked Athrun and Athrun to her as well.

The lunch continued with Athrun, at first staring shocked at Kira but ignored him. Cagalli and Meer were sending glares to one another. Miri and Lacus talked what happened in class. Kira, trying to win some attention from Cagalli, by talking to her. But his talking to Cagalli stopped when Meer said,

"Athrun. I've made these myself. I want you to try it!" Meer used her chopsticks and picked up a deep-fried octopus, wanting to feed Athrun. "Athrun, ah!"

Athrun, of course rejected Meer. But she insisted. Just as about Meer was going to force Athrun to eat it, Cagalli came along and ate it for him.

"Not bad, _Meer_. But Athrun's a better cook than you." Cagalli commented.

"Thank you, _Cagalli_." Meer glared at her. Athrun sighed in relief that Cagalli had saved him. Lacus and Miri stayed shocked at Cagalli's reaction and sighed. Why did that two always had to fight? And why is Cagalli always protecting Athrun from Meer? She said it before, she treats Athrun as her best friend. So why? The two looked at one another and smirked. Maybe…Cagalli had fallen for someone? Or…?

* * *

"Thank god Meer is in the other class." Sighed Lacus as they headed back to their classroom. Meer had left earlier than them.

Athrun and Miri nodded in agreement. Kira was still a little confused.

"Well, Mr. Athrun! You'd better stay away from her. Don't let her cling to you that much!" scolded Cagalli.

"Why are you so angry for?" Athrun looked at Cagalli who was standing beside him.

"Is Cagalli jealous that her childhood friend is going to leave her all alone for another girl?" Miri teased her.

Cagalli blushed and stopped at her place. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"I'M NOT A SMALL GIRL ANYMORE!" screamed Cagalli. "DON'T THINK THAT I'D TO BE ATHRUN ALL THE TIME! HE'S JUST MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COME YOU GUYS THINK THAT I LIKE HIM?"

Athrun could hear his heart break once he heard from Cagalli that she treated him as her best friend. Even if it wasn't the first time hearing it, he could still feel the pain in his heart.

Cagalli, after screaming, pants for air. She was blushing like nobody's business after thinking back what she had just said. Did she just said that she liked him? OMG! She had said it. But it's in a case of why everyone thinks she like him? so it's okay. No one would know her real feelings. Right?

Everyone at the corridor stopped in their place and stared at her. Athrun was about to walked towards her to console her till…

"Cagalli-chan!"

An very irritating voice had came along.

Cagalli turned and saw a purple haired freak was running to her with his arms open, wanting to hug her. Her face turned into disgust and she quickly hid behind Athrun. Athrun stared at him. Before he could come into one arm's length near Cagalli, he was stopped by Athrun's hand. Athrun had stopped him by putting his hand on that purple freak's head.

"You, Yunna. Get lost." Said Athrun as he shot death glares to him.

"Athrun. Why are you always there to take my Cagalli from me?" Yunna complained.

"I'm not YOURS!" shouted Cagalli.

"Mind if I do the pleasure?" Kira suddenly asked as he clenched his fist. Athrun looked at him. Kira had knew what he wanted to do next. He nodded and Kira smiled. Kira then walked up to Yunna and punched him in the stomach. Yunna fell onto the ground and whined in pain.

"Let's go." Athrun pulled Cagalli back to the class. Lacus and Miri only took some pity on Yunna and walked away. Kira walked away as well but his eyes were on Cagalli and back to Yunna and to Athrun. Cagalli, to Kira, seemed to be nice girl. A girl that was beautiful and nice. Kira thought back in his thoughts again. It's been only the first day of school and he's already attracted to her? He smiled inwardly. He's starting to like Cagalli more as time goes by. And to get her, he had to go pass her childhood friend, Athrun Zala.

No one bothered to help Yunna as he whined on the floor. He was a big bully in school and thinks highly himself and everyone was supposed to be doing his orders. All smirked as they saw Yunna in pain. He finally got what they always wanted him to get.

* * *

'Ring!' the school bell rang to show that school had ended for the day. Cagalli yawned and stretched herself. Athrun was packing his bag. Kira stood up from his seat and took his bag.

Cagalli noticed it and said "Bye, Kira. See you tomorrow!" and she smiled at him. He blushed at her smile. It seemed like Cagalli is no longer blushing towards Kira. Instead, she was used to the smile and attention that Kira was giving to her that she longer feel like blushing. Maybe she did not like him that much she had expected.

Just then, Athrun stood up as well, not noticing Kira's blush towards Cagalli.

"Athrun, want to go home together?" Cagalli asked as she packed her bag.

"I've got something to do for the student council. Sorry." Apologized Athrun as he started to walk away.

"Athrun, wait!" Kira called. Athrun was standing in front of the class door, turned and saw Kira walking towards him.

"I'll be taking Cagalli from you." Kira whispered into Athrun's ear. Athrun's eyes were wide opened and stared at Kira. Kira had a hand on Athrun's shoulder and smiled. "I won't lose that easily, Athrun." And off went Kira.

"ATHY-POO!" shouted Meer again as she jumped onto Athrun and hugged him again. Cagalli sees red again and stormed towards Meer, pulling her away from Athrun. They were, again, quarreling while Athrun was looking at Kira.

'Kira wanted to take Cagalli from me? Had he fallen for her?' he thought as he stared at the Cagalli who was scolding at Meer. Well, make them a scream or yell.

'Even if he said that, Cagalli had never noticed me more than a friend…so how was I supposed to prevent him from taking her away from my sight and life…but if he were to succeed?' thought Athrun as he sighed. He walked towards Cagalli and Meer who were still quarreling. Trying to stop their fight again…

* * *

_**A/N: well, that's all for chapter 3 of Losing you? It's not simple doing this story, I noticed. Not simple at all. Firstly, everyone seems to be more interested in this story so I'd more stress in typing it. Writer's block for this story is really serious. I had to go round my neighborhood looking for ideas. Which led me to more sickness. Having flu etc. so please remember to review! It'll help me a lot!**_

_**Okay! The big thing now is:**_

_**Is Cagalli in love with Athrun? Is Kira really attracted to Cagalli that much he wants to snatch her away from Athrun? Cagalli don't like Kira anymore? How is Athrun going to prevent Kira from snatching Cagalli from him? is Lacus attracted to Kira too?**_

_**So much questions but no answer…haha! Who knows what will happen next?**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


End file.
